It is a common practice to wear a second pair of socks over a first pair in order to obtain additional warmth. An outer sock joined at the toe to the toe end of an undergarment has also been proposed in Staley U.S. Pat. No. 4,870,708, issued Oct. 3, 1989. However, such double socks tend to trap moisture, such as from perspiration, causing discomfort and loss of warmth. The present invention provides a double sock which addresses these disadvantages.